


Fluff day

by Ladycarathis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Children, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Mama Yaeger is a mother hen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, although it's not really noticable excpet for what little magic is mentioned, and not to be crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycarathis/pseuds/Ladycarathis
Summary: Basically this is just children being cuties and playing together.





	Fluff day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SadisticSiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadisticSiren/gifts).



> happy birthday to [my favourite fish](http://thesadisticsiren.tumblr.com/)! I hope you had a wonderful day so far and got a lot of peresents!  
> I know you've read part of this before but seeing as that was forever and a day ago I figured you probably don't remember much and would love to see this little thing finished at last. So here it is, just for you :3
> 
> This is _technically_ part of another fic I'm working on, [Your Soul on my Skin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5116253/chapters/11770262#main), seeing as it's set in the same world, but it obviously can be read as a stand-alone, as this one happens years before the events in Ysoms take place. ^^'

 

Eren frowned and glared at the weather outside his window, momentarily forgetting the toys in his hands. It had been raining for days now, meaning he couldn't go out and play in the yard like he wanted to and would have done on any other occasion. It was unfair being sick and restrained to the rooms of his home. His mother had made him stay in bed for days now and even Mikasa had only been allowed to see him for so long in case he would make her sick too. His fever had gone down by now though and he felt mostly fine, but he still wasn't allowed outside until all signs of his cold had passed. At least he could move out of his bed and walk around the house now. Watching some show on the telly or getting Mikasa to play a board game with him wasn't keeping his attention for very long though. However, his mother wouldn't allow for running around or any other straining activities since he was still recuperating, so Eren didn't have much choice.

“Hey, Eren. Levi will be here soon. Do you want to come downstairs to play with us?” Mikasa walked into his room and settled down next to Eren on the floor, where he was playing with his magically altered racing cars. He sneezed. “Yeah, I would like that!” he smiled his toothy smile and wiped his nose with his sleeve. Mikasa made a face at that but didn't say anything about it. “Great! Come on then!”

Downstairs Eren settled for sitting on the couch while he waited, while Mikasa was jumping around in her excitement. She hadn't seen Levi in almost a month and she had missed her brother terribly. Eren smiled while he watched her hum a happy tune under her breath and then squeal in delight when the doorbell rang. In a flash she was at the door and opened it to let her brother and his new adoptive family inside. “Hello!” she chirped and bounded off to get Carla. Eren had jumped off the couch and made his way into the hall to greet their guests, too, but he was held back by Carla. “Oh no, honey, you stay here. We don't want the Church's to get ill too, do we?” she smiled sweetly at him, but Eren noticed the underlying threat in her words. So he did as he was told and held back while the others greeted each other and exchanged pleasantries. He politely smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Church and then grinned at their children. They had brought all of them today, so Eren would have plenty of people to keep him company and to play with.

“Children, please don't play too rough today, okay? Eren's still recovering from the flu so please go easy on him, yes?” Carla directed her words at the three newcomers. Eren whined. “Muum! You can't say that!” he huffed and pouted, unhappy that she had revealed his weakened status to them. However, the kids in question nodded solemnly, before they broke into wide grins and urged Mikasa and Eren both to the living room to go play while their parents went to the kitchen to talk.

Levi was pulling Mikasa along and was followed closely by a redhead girl that was even smaller than him, though a lot louder and feistier. Her name was Isabel, and she had come along to play only once before, since the Church's had only adopted her a little while ago. Their son, Farlan, was the oldest of the bunch and followed the kids more reluctantly. Eren didn't mind though, he liked all of them and was happy he wouldn't have to spend another boring afternoon watching the telly.

“What are we gonna play?” Isabel asked, looking around excitedly and slightly bouncing on her feet, “We could play hide and seek, or tag, or we could go outside and play Quidditch, or-” “Isabel, slow down!” Farlan cut her off with an amused smile, “Eren is ill, so we shouldn't play anything too straining for him.” Eren frowned. “I'm fine. Mum was just exaggerating. I can run around and play tag just fine.” he pouted and then sneezed again. That didn't help his point, since the other children just frowned at him in return. “Hide and seek it is.” Levi decided for them then, and everyone complied, though Eren did so only reluctantly. He much rather wanted to run around and tire himself out, to get all the pent up energy our of his system. “I'm the seeker!” Isabel decided and started counting before any of them could complain.

Everyone scrambled away to try and find the best place to hide. Eren grinned. He knew where he would never be found. His little feet carried him up the stairs to the first floor and down the hall until he stood in front of a closed door. He carefully pushed it open -mindful of the creaking hinges- and slipped into the room, the door closing quietly behind him. It was his mother's laundry room and he hardly ever came in here, but he knew that the little cupboard against the wall was empty and had exactly the right size for him. He climbed inside, pulled the doors closed and waited. Isabel was still counting -how did she know so many numbers already?!- when the door to the room opened again and Levi slipped inside, looking around rather frantically. Eren didn't see him, though. Only when Levi opened the wardrobe, they took note of each other, Eren's eyes going wide. “You can't hide here! That's my hiding spot!” he hissed and sneezed right after. Sniffling, he wiped his nose with his sleeve, while Levi glared at him. “There's enough room for both of us, move over, Eren. Also, can't you use a tissue?” Eren pouted. “No, look for your own spot!” “There's no time. She's almost at thirty already! Move!” Levi glared at him some more and Eren relented and shuffled over to make room for Levi.

They waited in absolute silence, both boys trying to hold their breaths as best as possible in order to avoid being found. Eren still sniffled occasionally and had to muffle more than one sneeze so they wouldn't get found out. It took a while but then they heard cheering from down the hall. Isabel had found Farlan. They could hear them discuss possible hideouts for Mikasa and themselves but luckily they didn't seem to think of the room they were in.

It took a while, but then Eren could hear three pair of feet running though his home trying to find Levi and him. They could hear the three of them discussing where Levi might be -they knew his favourite hiding places and hoped he would be at one of them- and how they had not managed to find Eren yet. With his sneezing he should have been the first to be found. Eren and Levi grinned at each other, deciding without words that they would hold out in their hideout for as long as it would take the others to find them. It took them another five minutes and it was only because Eren had to violently cough because of the dust in the cupboard. He had been holding it back but his throat was itchy and when he tried to clear his throat quietly it just happened. The other three barged in then, and Mikasa insisted Eren go downstairs to get something to drink to cool his throat while the others would start a new round without him. Eren didn't like the idea of being left out, but the others promised he could help Farlan seek when he was done.

Later that afternoon when the weather had cleared up, the children insisted on going outside. Playing in the yard, jumping into the puddles and getting all dirty and muddy sounded exciting to all of them. Eren had just pulled his shoes on when Carla checked on them. “Eren, what do you think you're doing?” she asked and Eren looked put out. “Uh, going outside with the other's?” he offered, a hopeful shimmer in his wide green eyes. His mum shook her head. “No sweetie. You know the rules. No playing outside until you're completely recovered.” Eren whined and was about to argue with her, but she gave him a look and he kept his mouth shut.

“I'll stay inside with you.” Levi said then, walking up to Eren. He wasn't too fond of all the water and dirt he would inevitably get splashed with outside and would much rather stay where it was warm and dry and clean. Eren smiled brightly at the thought of having company and nodded. “Okay, Levi!” he kicked off his shoes, no longer caring about going outside. Carla watched the other children getting ready to go outside, while Levi followed Eren back to the living room. “What are we going to play, though?” Levi asked and Eren tipped his chin, thinking. “I don't know. I've played so many board games, they'll last me more than one life.” he huffed, having an air of exasperation about him. He probably was copying it from someone he had seen in one of the shows on the telly recently. Levi nodded. He wasn't a big fan of board games either. “How about racing cars?” he asked. Eren shook his head. He had played with those earlier today. “No, but we could go see what else is in my room to play with?” he offered.

Eren's room wasn't exactly tidy, with toys scattered about everywhere, but Levi had to admit he liked it. There was a bay window, complete with pillows and blankets and he could see Eren had spent at least some of his time being sick on there so he could look outside, since everything on there was a little askew. The walls of the room were painted in a deep sea green and the furniture a mix and match of colours, but it still looked well put together to Levi. He liked being in Eren's room. Even though the young boy often made a mess of it within minutes. He also liked his sister's room, but Eren's was just a tiny bit more inviting to him. Not that he would know how to describe that feeling, mind you. Levi was only nine years old, after all.

In the end, they settled on playing with the enchanted Quidditch figures Eren had received for his last birthday, the tiny people zooming around a miniature Quidditch pitch following the directions the two boys were giving them. When that started to bore them they moved on to the racing cars Eren had played with in the morning, Levi being fascinated with them. He had grown up in a magical family, and while he knew what cars were and what muggles used them for, he had never really been driven around in one before. The Church's didn't own one and the car Grisha owned was off limits to the kids, as the garage was always locked. So Eren of course delighted in explaining to him everything he knew about cars -which admittedly wasn't all that much to begin with, but Levi didn't care, soaking up the new knowledge like a sponge. Occasionally Carla or Mrs. Church checked in on them to see if they were still getting along and not fighting and to their delight the two boys were still playing quietly and without squabbling. At one point the other three joined them again -the outsides becoming too cold and dark to play much longer and the younger ones badgered Farlan into reading a story for them.

After some quarrelling over who got to pick the story they finally decided that Isabel would be allowed to choose because she was the newest addition to their little group. After careful consideration of the books Eren and Mikasa owned, she decided on one that didn't really surprise any of them. “I want to read this one!” she showed a toothy grin, waving the book of Grimm's Fairy Tales around. She was a big fan of the stories ever since she learned about them the last time she visited them and loved the one of Cinderella the most. The kids settled on Eren's bed and his comfy bay window, as the bed was too small for all five of them, and Farlan began to read. “A rich man's wife became sick, and when she felt that ...”

When their parents came to check on them later, they found Farlan quietly reading the book by himself, Isabel fast asleep curled against his side and Mikasa wrapped around one of the pillows. Eren and Levi had built a little pillow fort on the bay window seat and had fallen asleep too, leaning against each other, Levi's head resting on Erens, who sniffled a little even while asleep.

“Carla, quick! We need to take a picture of this! They're so adorable!” Mrs. Church whispered excitedly and Carla rushed to get their magical camera, as well as the muggle one to take a few pictures before they woke the children.

The children would only find out about the pictures years later, when Carla found them while going through a box of old photographs to add into their family album.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little thing and let me know what you loved most about it in the comments :3


End file.
